Extra Life
by TwentyRings
Summary: Gandalf the Grey has just died atop Zirak-Zigil after a legendary battle, and has entered a black void. It turns out one can return from death, provided one has earned enough XP. Fortunately, slaying a Balrog usually provides plenty. OneShot.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It is a based on a meme I saw involving Gandalf's fight with the Balrog, and his later return.  
The setting based mainly on the movies, but there a few in-jokes involving the books.  
Honest reviews are appreciated.  
I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**The interface (you'll see) is written in bold.**

Extra Life

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Gandalf the Grey brought his staff down onto the Bridge of Khazad-Dum with a resounding thud. The monstrous Balrog he faced paused for a moment, then stepped advanced forward, only for the stone beneath him to suddenly break apart, sending him into the chasm below. Gandalf, his power spent, wearily turned around to join the rest of the Fellowship, when with a cracking sound the Balrog's fiery whip wrapped around his feet and pulled him down, leaving him dangling from the edge of the bridge.

"GANDALF!" shouted Frodo, horror etched onto his face as he struggled to reach the old wizard, only to be held back by Boromir.

"Fly you fools!" said Gandalf.  
And he fell.

* * *

It was not the end of Gandalf however, he caught his sword midair and landed on the Balrog, slashing at it until they reached the Mountain's root. He relentlessly fought the Balrog up the Endless Stair to the peak of Zirak-Zigil, where he finally vanquished his foe.

However, the toll was to high for the the wizard, and he collapsed lifeless to the ground.

* * *

His eyes opened. All was black, save for some white text hovering in front of his eyes.

**XP: 502,350**

He knew where this place was, all Istari did, as well as the rulers among Men and Elves. Nobody quite new what or where it was, but the popular opinion was that it was created by the Valar, possibly to help balance the forces of the Dark and Light.

He had last entered it while in a trance with Saruman the White, before his betrayal.  
Last time he had only 273,260 XP Points. It was probably slaying the Balrog that had given him such a boost. It was a good thing he had stopped anyone from helping him fight it, otherwise he may not have earned quite as much. He had reached over 500K points this time which meant...he blinked.  
New text appeared before him.

**LEVEL UP  
EXTRA LIFE  
YOUR NEW RANK IS 'HEAD OF THE WHITE COUNCIL'  
YOU HAVE UNLOCKED:  
-NEW WEAPONS  
-NEW COSTUMES**

Gandalf was relieved. He may have been reasonably sure that he would get the extra life, but still, if he hadn't...

But there was not much point in dwelling on that. Using his thoughts, he directed the interface to costumes. It was time he got some new robes as his current ones were getting quite raggedy.

**ORC ARMOR...5 GC**

**BASIC ROBE...10 GC**

**RANGER OUTFIT...15 GC**

**ROHIRRIM RIDER OUTFIT...20 GC**

**GONDORIAN ARMOUR...20 GC**

**NAZGUL ROBES...30 GC**

**FANCY ROBES...50 GC**

**ROBE OF MANY COLOURS...100 GC**

**GOLLUM'S LOINCLOTH...500 GC**

He winced at the last item on the list and wondered why it was also expensive, longingly considered the Robe of Many Colours, and finally decided on White Fancy Robes. They were a bit pricey, but his last robes had been basic and they itched like crazy.

* * *

He ignored weapons (Glamdring was good enough) and went straight to accessories. He browsed through the staffs, and purchased a Fancy White one for 25 GC, mainly because it would give him a 10% discount on the robes.

Next he went to upgrades and found that he was all out of

**MIGHTY EAGLES: WHEN IN MORTAL DANGER, CATCH MOTH TO SUMMON EAGLES FOR FIGHTING ENEMIES/TRANSPORT TO NEAREST SAFE POINT.**

**1X MIGHTY EAGLES...20 GC**

**3X MIGHTY EAGLES...50 GC**

**5X MIGHTY EAGLES...75 GC**

He scowled as he tried to remember what happened to his last three, one when Thorin and Co. were being chased by orcs, another during the Battle of Five Armies, and the third when Saruman had captured him. He duly purchased another three as he knew he was going to need at least one to get off this blasted mountain.

* * *

**TOTAL COST: 120 GOLD COINS**

While this was quite a bit of money, this was no concern for Gandalf who had taken a well earned share of the Lonely Mountain treasure, and carried quite a bit of it around with him in his bigger on the inside pouch. He removed the required amount and threw it into the blackness, where it vanished. He wasn't exactly sure what this void wanted with Gold Coins, but who was he to question it?

* * *

Finally, he checked his notifications:

**LADY_OF_LORIEN_LOL1362 HATH REQUESTED A HANGOUT WITH THEE, GREY_PILGRIM_0300**

That meant he should probably head to Lothlorien after he woke up. It had been some time since his last visit to the Golden Wood anyway.

**DENETHOR_DA_2ND_2929 HATH CHANGED HIS ALIAS TO THE_MIGHTY_DENNY_2929**

**THE_MIGHTY_DENNY_2929 HATH PRODDED THEE, GREY_PILGRIM _00**

Gandalf frowned. Denethor spent far too much time here, but he couldn't be spending so much time in a trance could he? He must have some easier way to view and control this place. Gandalf decided to worry about it later.

**HORSE_MASTER_THEO_2948 HATH UNALLLIED THEE, GREY_PILGRIM_00**

That was a bit insulting, not to mention worrisome. Gandalf had a feeling it had something to do with Theoden Allying Saruman, and decided to deal with that after meeting Galadriel.

He could feel himself slowly regaining consciousness, but there was one more thing to do first.

**GREY_PILGRIM_00 HATH CHANGED HIS ALIAS TO WHITE_RIDER_00**

Gandalf the White smiled, and his eyes opened to the real world.

**GOODBYE**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. I apologize if anyone has ever written a similar concept.  
Please leave an honest review, positive or negative, ****and the first person to guess what my profile name means gets a dedication in my next story.**


End file.
